Cinderella: Trials in Time
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hello everyone! A request from my Author friend here Marka Ragnos629! Classic Disney Cinderella crossing over with the original & first The Land Before Time! Cinderella is caught in a dark, supernatural web that will send her on an adventure beyond her imagination! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella: Trials in Time

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello again everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well. This story here is a new one, a request actually from one of my Fanfiction Author friends here, **Marka Ragnos629**.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for being with me and helping me to go far with you. I will do my best to walk with you, talk with you & also obeying you. Jesus, thank you for looking after me, my family and my friends who are all over the world. I ask you Father to look after them, and also look after those that call out to you. Please protect, guide and aid those that really need you. Also Lord, please look the families of my friends as well.

I pray also this; that the United States, her people and all those out there go back to the straight and narrow path. To go back to you Lord, to you Jesus Christ!

This is a request from my friend here, a unique and original piece which is… Disney crossing over with a Don Bluth film! Specifically, _**Cinderella**_ crossing over with the 1988 film _**The Land Before Time**_! Believe me, I was surprised as well when he asked this particular request. I love the original movie I saw as a kid, still even have the VHS of it when it first came out!

The prologue was conceived by my friend here, which takes places several months before the actual events in _**Cinderella**_. Also, going to take place at the very beginning of _**The Land Before Time**_. This is all-new territory for me, so please pray and wish me luck here. I'll do my best, which is all I can offer.

Also this, please check out my friend's stories as they are original and unique all into their own. And on a final note, still looking for anyone to do any kind of video review on YouTube on any of my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and other Disney/Toho specials. So if anyone can PLEASE do this, I would be most grateful.

I do not own Disney, nor any of the characters that belong to the franchise company. I also do not own any of the characters or scenes that belong to Don Bluth. _**Cinderella**_ was released in 1950, produced by Walt Disney & directed by Clyde Geronimi/Hamilton Luske/Wilfred Jackson. Distributed by RKO Pictures, production company Walt Disney Productions.

 _ **The Land Before Time**_ was released in 1988, produced by Don Bluth/Gary Goldman/John Pomeroy & directed by Don Bluth. Distributed by Universal Pictures, production company Amblin Entertainment & Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd.

Also, certain French names here have meanings as I have found them at a site I used when writing my _Monsters and Magic_ series. It is 20000-Names, and it is a site where you can find names for either boys or girls & under nationality as well.

Now, on with the request!)

* * *

Prologue

It was near midnight for the residents of a small, but prosperous kingdom in France. Very few people were up and about at night, the one active at this particular moment were either single men at one of the taverns drinking it up with their comrades. Or women that were also dressed up for a little bit of excitement in their lives. However, one particular woman was not dressed up as the others & was carrying some bags that were loaded with food & supplies. Her name was Cinderella, a young woman who once was a fair maiden of high-class and status. Some years ago, she was born to Adelard & Élise, a wealthy couple who loved one another very much. In fact, most would say one could not find a more better showing of husband and wife in love & together.

Sadly though, Élise had passed away when Cinderella had been a young girl. She had contracted an ailment that had taken her life, though she fought as best she could & with her husband bringing in the best doctors around to try and cure her. So he vowed to take care of their daughter as best he could, giving her every comfortable luxury & being devoted to her.

Now take heed in this; though she was afforded wealth and splendor, she inherited her mother's grace and humbleness. Cinderella had both beauty, inside as well as outside. She was kind, generous… having a certain quality of spirit that is still rare to find.

Even though Adelard took great care, pride and love in his daughter, he felt that she needed a mother's care. There was only he could do for his daughter, so he looked around for a suitable woman that would be able to give to Cinderella what he could not. It took some time and effort, but he managed to find another lady. Her name was Lady Tremaine, a widow with two daughters about Cinderella's age. The redheaded daughter was Anastasia, while her sister with brown-hair was named Drizella.

The family was brought together, but it did not last long…

A year or so after being married, Adelard had died in a very unfortunate manner. He was riding along to the chateau after a business meeting with his employees at the docks, when a black blur of some sort just raced right in front of his horse! The animal was spooked by the sudden action that he reared up quickly, neighing in surprise with front legs kicking out in reaction! Adelard was thrown off... and his head connected with an up-turned rock. His neck was broken at an odd angle, killing him instantly. He was discovered an hour by a neighbor, and that is when things took a turn for the worse for Cinderella.

When Adelard was laid to rest… that is when Lady Tremaine's true nature was revealed. She was cold to those that were beneath her station, cruel to those that did not meet her standards, and also jealous of Cinderella's beauty & charm. In her view, the young blonde girl had everything that she lacked in her life. So she started to vest immensely in her own flesh and blood, rather than care for her adopted daughter.

The times soon passed, where Cinderella was now no more than a servant in her own household. The family fortune was squandered away by the vain stepsisters and stepmother, all looking to enhance their physical beauty while their inner ones deteriorated gradually. However, even with all the make-up, clothing and class they had… it was nothing compared to Cinderella!

While she now wore clothing of a maid/servant girl, her spirit, heart and mind had blossomed into truly something beautiful. Charming to those she met, caring towards those that needed her, and with a gentleness that was tempered with strength and discipline that made her a shining star in the community. No matter how hard Lady Tremaine and the others tried to bring her down, Cinderella would rise up with grace and dignity. Her only companions in her home were the animals, but they were much better friends than Anastasia or Drizella.

* * *

Now back to the present, Cinderella was walking back to the chateau with the bags in her arms. She was weighed down physically, but not mentally. She looked up to the sky, the stars filling the heavens with their twinkling brilliance. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you God for looking after me. And thank you for Lord that my mama and papa are also watching for me.". She firmly believed that her parents were watching over her like the guardian angels that they were. She hoped that things would get better for her, hoping that her dream for a better life would soon arrive to take her away from her stepmother and stepsisters.

When she reached the gate and passed through to enter… she felt that something was wrong. She looked around and whispered, "That's odd… it's quiet. Too quiet…". There was no crickets chirping, no steady breathing of the horses, and also no sound coming from the home. The young lady shivered, feeling a coldness come in that actually surpassed Lady Tremaine. Cinderella slowly went to the door, and saw that it was cracked open. It swung open a tiny bit, but it was an ominous way that made her spine crawl. Normally, one would think to run away when something pervasive was in the air. But not Cinderella! Along with having a gentle and loving heart and spirit, she was also brave. It came from putting up with all of the abuse she had taken from her step-family. She slowly pushed open the door, a soft but eerie creaking sound escaping from the action.

Cinderella's eyes were wide now with fear, scanning the inside of her home but it was all covered with darkness with only limited moonlight coming through the window. A heavy killer intent was in the room, almost suffocating. She put the bags down on the ground slowly, feeling that any sudden moves would be unwise. The young woman at first didn't hear anything, but after taking a couple of steps into the room. She went towards a stand that had a lamp on it and turned it on… to witness a sight that would be forever etched in her mind until the end of her days!

The light showed that she was in the living room, and scattered all over the floor was a massive amount of blood! By the couch was her sister Anastasia, face-down with a good amount of blood underneath her body. She looked over and saw that near the door to the Dining Room was the downed body of Drizella, face-down as well with her own life essence spilled out underneath her. It looked like she had attempted to escape whatever happened, but she had failed. And finally… the last body was of Lady Tremaine, underneath the moonlight near the window but she was face-up… with a knife embedded where her heart was at!

Cinderella let out a soft, audible gasp of horror as she witnessed something truly gruesome. Tears pooled into her eyes as she saw her family slain. Despite how her step-siblings and parent treated her, she would never wish any kind of harm to them. Especially something like this! The poor shocked woman rushed towards her red-headed sister, looking at the body to see what had happened. Cinderella saw that her back had huge slash marks on it, which ran in chaotic directions indicating that the killer did not go for a quick kill. Rather, the person slashed at her sister wildly like an animal. She wanted to turn her over, but feared that the front was more worse than the back. She rushed over to her other sister, seeing the same marks and damage done to her as well. Cinderella surmised that Drizella must have tried to flee the scene when the killer came, but didn't get far.

Now for her stepmother. Cinderella went to the deceased Lady Tremaine, kneeling down to see the look of horror on the woman's face. Her eyes were wide open in fear and shock, her mouth open in a silent scream. The young girl sobbed as she looked at her, not wanting at all for anything like this to happen to her family. She whispered to herself, "Oh dear God in Heaven… what happened?! Why?! Who would do such a thing?!".

She looked to the knife that laid in Lady Tremaine's heart still, and despite all of the murder that was around her, she saw something odd. Anastasia's and Drizella's blood was red as crimson, but… from Lady Tremaine, black blood seemed to flow out where the knife was embedded at. She did not touch the knife, but looked down at the dark liquid that was now pooling around her stepmother with some of it contacting with her clothing. She asked herself, "What in the-? Why is her blood black?".

* * *

Before anything else could happen, the doors burst open and coming in were several royal guards! Cinderella looked up quick in surprise at seeing the armed guards, confused when they had their bayonets aimed right at her! She was surrounded by all sides, looking frantically in confusion and fear as the soldiers pointed their blades at her! Striving in was a man that looked to be in his early 40's, hair black & slicked black with a coat of hair gel that gave it a greasy look. He had light tan skin, a figure that showed he was a bit on the paunchy side but still having mostly muscle in some areas. His eyes were a cold dark black color, as they bored into the eyes of Cinderella. His facial features were clean shaven, and also an aristocratic feature that showed he was of high-class stock of sort.

He exclaimed, "Do not move, young lady! On order of me, _Sous-Lieutenant_ Nihel Otes, you are under arrest for the murder of Lady Tremaine and her daughters!".

Cinderella was so stunned by the declaration, her breathing rapid and her heart rate increasing. It took her a moment, but she was quick to rise to her feet. Unfortunately, two soldiers strode forward quickly and apprehended her roughly by the shoulders. She exclaimed, "What?! But I didn't kill them! I wouldn't hurt my family!".

The Junior-ranked officer retorted, "Silence! We were informed by someone an hour ago that a murder was about to take place in this home, and lo & behold… it has happened! You are here, and so that makes you the guilty party! Men, take her outside and put her in the coach!".

The soldiers nodded and marched out with Cinderella in tow, the girl struggling weakly to try and break loose. The remaining soldiers started to pick up the bodies, going to secure them in a separate carriage they brought with them that was mostly used to transport materials & such. Nihel walked to Lady Tremaine, slowly leaning down and plucking the knife out of her body. Once it was removed, his men came to remove the corpse. The officer looked at the black-stained blade, examining it in the moonlight which shone down on the grisly scene.

High above the fireplace mantle, five of Cinderella's animal friends had their heads poked out that had witnessed the whole event. They were mice, all dressed in human clothing that the young lady had made herself. The one who wore a red cap, orange jacket with a red vest was the leader of the group. His name was Jaq, and with him were his fellow mice. Two other males and two females, the one that had a purple had and dress on was Deline who was Jaq's girlfriend. The mice had heard the screaming and yelling earlier, but it spooked them so much that they hid within the house. And when the sounds died down, the mice had decided to slowly emerge to check out what occurred. They had poked their heads out to see Cinderella enter the home, and going to her fallen family.

Jaq whispered, "No, no! Cinderelly not kill family! Cinderelly not murder!". The mice nodded fiercely, for they knew that she could not have done such a horrible crime. They had seen her leave the home to get groceries, and it was Deline that showed the others through a peephole through the home the arrival of their human friend.

One of the male mice, a young kid by their standards, pointed to the lieutenant and said, "Hey! Look, look!".

The furry animals returned their gaze to the officer… and saw the sickest smile on the face of the male human, and also his eyes seemingly glowing a fire that frightened the lot. Animals were connected more with nature than humans, and the vibe they felt from this being was supernatural… in a very negative way that made them want to flee right then and there.

Nihel Otes chuckled sinisterly before taking out a cloth and wrapping the blood-stained knife tightly in it before putting it in his coat. He spoke, but in a voice that was not used earlier. It was deeper, stronger… with a hint of malice and craziness that would make one question his sanity. He spoke, " **Hehehehe… everything is proceeding according to plan. Once this pure one is eliminated, the realm will soon fall into chaos and strife! Hehehehe… hahahahaha!** ". The officer schooled his features once more, but the sinister smirk was still on his face briefly before it vanished.

The mice saw the military officer walk out from the house, leaving only the blood stains in the house and air that had the scent of evil everywhere. Jaq held Deline close, both shivering in fright on what they just witnessed. The female mouse looked to her significant other and asked, "J-Jaq… wh-wh-what do we do?".

The mouse swallowed down his fear and shaking, though it took a couple of times to do. He answered, "We… we go and follow them! Cinderelly might need our help! And… also to see what that crazy human is!". The mice were reluctant, but they agreed to their leader's proposal. The animals knew this one fact without a shadow of a doubt. That Nihel Otes was something other than human… something much more worse. Jaq told the little one to head back to the others, to tell them the situation and where they were going. The child saluted before scampering off to inform the rest of the clan that lived in the high tower that Cinderella lived in.

Once he was gone, Jaq led his lady love and the others outside where they would have to work quick in order to hitch a ride on the coach that contained their friend.

While this was going on… someone else was watching the whole affair from above, in Heaven itself! The stars were twinkling brightly and rapidly, as if they were having a conversation. One thing was for certain. A powerful supernatural force was at work, far beyond even magic itself!

And Cinderella was in the middle of it all.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for the prologue! I realize it is a bit short, but I would like the input first of **Marka Ragnos629** before I continue on. So, I do hope you like it!

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God once more. Thank you Lord for being with me, and thank you Jesus Christ for giving me the courage to do this story! It's outside my expertise and comfort zone, but I am willing and able to rise to the challenge! So again God, thank you for being with me.

Cinderella is framed for murder, and it seems that something is really up that is causing a supernatural force to come to play here! What will happen to Cinderella? You will just have to wait and see! I really hope that you all like how this goes.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

Would you help Cinderella with the groceries?

What would your advice be to Cinderella after sensing the ominous air near the chateau?

How would you examine the bodies of the fallen step-sisters and Lady Tremaine? Also, how would you comfort Cinderella after her break-down in seeing her family like that?

And finally… what would you have done when the soldiers and _Sous-Lieutenant_ Nihel Otes arrived to arrest Cinderella?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella: Trials in Time

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I know that it has been awhile since I started this story as a request fulfillment to my friend Author **Marka Ragnos629** , but now trying my best to make this story as good as can be.

Before anything else is said or done, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for helping me out, both with this story here & with everything else in my life! I know that I have problems, trials and tribulations. But you Jesus are with me every step of the way, guiding me and helping me back up when I fall. I have a lot to do in order to get stronger, better and wiser with you. I really want to do my best for you Lord, and with the gifts that you have given me such as imagination and story-writing. Thank you again Jesus Christ for everything!

I really want to do my best with this unique crossover, as this is really new territory for me to go off on. My specialty is more with Disney and Toho, but again going to get out of my comfort zone and see what I can do here.

Now, I wish to thank those that did review my story! Ahem…

To **Dexter** : Yup, that is a big question indeed. And all will be revealed in time! I hope you like what you see in future chapters.

To **Blue Marvel 0** : Thank you for the review, and very much true on that. It is a unique start, that much is clear and I can only hope you like what you see as the story progresses.

To **Darkness Rissing** : Heh, thanks for the applause and praise my friend. You can thank **Marka Ragnos629** for this, since this is what he suggested and helped me out with. And also, it is thanks to the Lord that I even have this mind to begin with. I thank you for your answers as well, as they are a treat to read in the Review page here!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : As always, thank you for the stimulating reviews that you leave! In fact, I believe you and some OC's of yours will be featured here soon in a way that I hope you like!

To **Phenomenal Excelsior** : Thank you for the review and honest words! What will happen to Cinderella? Well… you will have your answer here in this chapter! I do hope you like what you read here!

And finally to **Marka Ragnos629** : Ha! Glad you approve my friend, though credit is given to you for even thinking of such a crossover! And I thank you for answering my questions in the most honest of fashions that come from you! I really like to read the reviews, and the answers to the questions I post on. Also, I managed to come up with something that is right up Cinderella's personality, so I hope you approve of her dinosaur form when she obtains it.

Again, I really hope to do this story proud to my Author friend and to those who wish for me to continue. Also, I hope and pray that all of you have a Merry Christmas this year!

I do not own Disney, nor any of the characters that belong to the franchise company. I also do not own any of the characters or scenes that belong to Don Bluth. _**Cinderella**_ was released in 1950, produced by Walt Disney & directed by Clyde Geronimi/Hamilton Luske/Wilfred Jackson. Distributed by RKO Pictures, production company Walt Disney Productions.

 _ **The Land Before Time**_ was released in 1988, produced by Don Bluth/Gary Goldman/John Pomeroy & directed by Don Bluth. Distributed by Universal Pictures, production company Amblin Entertainment & Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Ltd.

Also, certain French names here have meanings as I have found them at a site I used when writing my _Monsters and Magic_ series. It is 20000-Names, and it is a site where you can find names for either boys or girls & under nationality as well.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

The Plot Thickens

Things were not looking good for Cinderella at the moment, who was in a cell slumped in a corner of said area. She was still in a state of shock on what occurred in only the span of half an hour. She remembered being put inside the carriage coach that was outside, two guards being inside with her in the vehicle before it was rushed away from her manor home. She had tried to talk to the guards, but they remained silent and stoic. But truth be told, even they were confused by the sudden rush but had learned not to question the _Sous-Lieutenant_. The carriage arrived at the local jail establishment in the village, where she was processed quickly & thrown in the cell. The keeper of the jailhouse was stunned to see Cinderella there, the elderly man that ran the place knew of her ever since she was a little girl. He had demanded to know why she was even brought to his place in the middle of the night, the soldiers merely stating that it was on orders from Nihel Otes. They escorted Cinderella quickly and roughly inside the jail, threw her in a cell, locked the door and walked off from the place.

Cinderella was very much confused, shocked, horrified and frightened as all of the events had now settled into her mind. She was crying, sobbing lightly as she sat in the corner with her head buried in her hands. She was whispering, "Why… Why is this happening?! What is going on?!".

Just then, the entrance/exit door opened and coming in was the owner of the jailhouse, Étienne Firmin. He went to her cell and called out softly, "Cinderella… Cinderella, my dear one, please come here.". Upon hearing his voice, she looked up and saw that indeed before her was the man that she had known for almost all her life. Crying, and with some small aspect of hope now blooming in her heart and mind, she rushed to the cell door both embraced one another. It was a bit awkward due to the bars being in the way, but at least it was something that gave great relief and comfort to the young lady.

After allowing her to cry and hug him for a bit, Mr. Firmin inquired, "Cinderella, what is going on? What has happened? Why did they just throw you in here without following any proper protocol?".

It took a bit of effort, but she managed to regain herself and answered, "Oh, Mr. Firmin! My stepmother and stepsisters… they were murdered! I came back to the home after grocery shopping, and when I went in I felt something was wrong! When I got to the living room, I saw… I saw…". The elderly man did his best to console the distraught young woman, whom after some time and effort, managed to finish her sentence. She explained on how she found Lady Tremaine and the others murdered, the knife within her stepmother's heart, and how all of a sudden she was arrested by the soldiers who were led by Nihel Otes.

Once she had finished her story, Étienne spoke, "This is highly suspicious for a number of reasons. First, I know of Nihel as he and I are friends. Well… were friends. We lost contact about six months ago, which is strange because he is quite punctual and orderly in everything. And second is this rush job here, as his soldiers did not follow proper procedure at all. And finally, accusing you of murder like that?! Myself and a lot of people here know you very well my dear, and we know that a murderer you can never be!". Cinderella was very relieved to hear this, that at least one person believed that she was innocent.

After some moments in deep thinking, Étienne said, "I will do what I can on my end, my dear. It is a bit late and I need some more sleep, but I will get to the bottom of this! I will gather up some friends of mine and look more into this travesty. Something foul is at work, so I will do my best to see that these so-called charges are dropped.". He told this with firm resolve, despite his age and looks the man was like a warrior now.

Cinderella whispered, "Just please be careful. Since the military itself is involved, it's going to be more dangerous…". Mr. Firmin just smiled and replied that for someone like her, the risk was well worth it. The young lady was very much touched by those words, as she embraced the elderly man once more. However, they pulled apart when they heard noises back in the Main Room.

Étienne whispered, "You try and stay strong, Cinderella! I will see you later when I can. In the meantime, keep the faith and keep hope alive!". He gave her hand a gentleman-like kiss to it, then walked out of the area and back to the Main Room.

Cinderella was pleased that she had someone in her corner, but something in her gut told her that something was very much off about Nihel Otes. She went back to her spot in the cell, but instead of crying like before she was in deep thought. However, her answers came in the form of two mice that had appeared from a hole in the stone wall next to the door. She heard someone call out to her, and she went back to the cell bars to see that it was her two animal friends, Jaq and Deline!

Once the two furry friends of the fair maiden saw her, they scampered over to her quickly. She lowered her hands, cupping them and lifting the mice to her face when they slipped through the bars & into her hands. Jaq exclaimed, "Cinderelly! Cinderelly! We're here! We're here to help you!".

The human whispered, "Jaq! Deline! How did you get here?!". It was the female mouse & girlfriend of Jaq who answered her question that they managed to hitch a ride on the carriage she had been taken in earlier, but they were the only ones able to make it while the other mice that wanted to come were sadly left behind.

Jaq spoke, "Listen Cinderelly! We saw guy in fancy clothes! He's bad news! Bad news!". It took some effort to calm the male mouse down, Cinderella asking on what he meant by that. The two described on what happened when she was taken away by the soldiers, that they had been hiding upstairs and saw the whole debacle from earlier. When they got to the part on seeing and hearing the drastic change in the _Sous-Lieutenant_ , the young woman was perplexed and wondered if this was the work of some serious black witchcraft of some kind.

Deline spoke, "We just saw the man now, just on the other side of the door talking to another one!". Gasping softly at the bit of knowledge, she realized what trouble her friend Étienne could be in, she let the mice down to the ground.

She whispered, "Listen you two, I want you to stay out of sight. After what you told me, I believe that something supernatural and evil is at work here. I want you two to help the keeper of this jail, Étienne Firmin. He is on my side, and hopefully he can help me get out of this mess. Aid him as best you can, and also keep out of sight of Nihel.". The two loyal animal friends nodded, both saying they would keep out of sight & also aid Cinderella's friend as best they could. Cinderella formed a small smile, kissing Jaq on top of his head and giving a pat on the head to Deline as a show of gratitude from herself to them.

She put them down on the ground, and that is when the noise on the other side of the door increased. Cinderella urged her loyal companions to take shelter as best they could, Jaq and Deline scampering over to the stone wall & climbing on the rough surface upward. They made it just in the nick of time to hide in the shadows as the door burst open, the flashy _Sous-Lieutenant_ entering with a most upset Mr. Firmin following. Nihel stopped at the cell door that held the innocent young maiden, who rose to her feet and scooted away from the man. While Cinderella was brave to some aspect, after hearing from her friends about the soldier & the way he carried himself… she was not going to take any chance being close to him.

Lt. Otes had a deep scowl on as he beheld the woman who had put on a brave face, soon speaking, "I have some news for you, young woman. The bodies of your families are already being looked over, but I doubt it won't be long until you are found guilty of murder. And once that occurs… the gallows await you.". Cinderella was frightened upon hearing that, make no mistake on that. But she held her face and stance, not saying a word to the man who had been rough and brash with her.

Étienne remarked, "That is not possible! You only brought her in for less than thirty minutes, and now you are declaring it?!".

The soldier glared at his former friend and replied, "You would do well to watch your tongue, SIR. I am military, and the military outweighs the civilian courts. Have a PLEASANT night, sir.". He sent one last glare to Cinderella before leaving the area, making the elderly man shake his head in confusion and shock.

Mr. Firmin whispered, "My friend, what has happened to you?".

Cinderella, bless her kind heart, went over to her ally and whispered, "I don't think your friend is himself anymore, Étienne. I believe he maybe possessed by something supernatural, if he is acting so out of character.". She didn't want to reveal her friend's secret, believing that exposing Jaq and Deline would cause more harm than good in the long run.

The keeper of the jailhouse thought on it for a moment, than answered, "I am inclined to agree with you on that, my dear. Now look, I will have one of my trusted associates look after you later on. I need to get some rest, but come the morning I will do my best to clear this matter up before it gets more out of control.". Cinderella thanked him again, hoping for the best despite the circumstances. Étienne whispered to her goodnight before leaving the area, the young woman watching him go as the door opened than shut behind him.

Once he was gone, the blonde beauty went to her knees and prayed, "Lord, Father God… please help me and Mr. Firmin. I do not know why this is all happening, but I put my faith and trust in you. Guide me through this ordeal, and be with me every step of the way. I praise your name Jesus, and I hope to see this all the way through. In your name Jesus, amen.". After praying, she went to the small cot that was set up near the wall and laid down upon it, slowly going to sleep.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

While Cinderella and her ally went to sleep, some activity was happening at one of the outposts that was meant for housing & training new recruits. A horse, built powerfully and having a look that was wilder than even the wildest of horses in nature, was galloping full run towards it! Sparks flew when its hooves met the stone pathway, the rider being none other than Nihel Otes. The _Sous-Lieutenant_ raced through the gates that been left open upon his orders earlier, the other soldiers on guard looking in amazement as their superior officer just came rushing through the area. The wild gray stallion was brought to a halt in front of a large building, the steed neighing loudly and rearing up to showcase his strength and ferocity to all. The lieutenant steadied his steed, who came back down and snorted loudly into the air. The human got off the wild animal, not bothering to tie him to one of the posts as he went inside the building.

He walked past the place, which was actually his own private quarters, and went to a soldier that was in the living room & standing at attention in front of a doorway. Nihel asked crisply, "Soldier, are the bodies secured?".

The young recruit gulped at feeling the overwhelming presence of his commander and answered, "Y-Yes sir! The three bodies from earlier are now in your basement area. But sir, why…?".

Lt. Otes glared and remarked, "NEVER question my orders or actions, whelp! Now go, you are relieved of duty.". The recruit saluted before rushing out of the building, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary with the _Sous-Lieutenant_. The young lad was curious about his superior commander's behavior. He had never acted in such a manner, nor had such a commanding presence that made him feel uncomfortable. He had left seven months ago on a mission to check the land borders, and soon returned a month after that… changed. And not for the better.

While the young man was going over the change in his superior officer, said man was going into the basement of his abode to check on the bodies of Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella. Shortly after the bodies were taken away, the lieutenant had used his position of authority to have the soldiers put the bodies in his basement rather than go to the village morgue. It was unusual and the soldiers were going to question him… until a strange red glow enveloped his body, and the soldiers were hypnotized in a way that had them become obedient puppets of sort. They did what they were told, then sent away with the knowledge of what they had done erased from their memory shortly after leaving the complex.

Nihel looked down at the bodies of the deceased women, a sick smile on his face as his left hand fingers traced the neck areas of Anastasia and Drizella. When he reached to Lady Tremaine, he chuckled as he looked into the hole where her heart used to be at. He whispered with a sinister air, " **Such a dark and malicious heart you had, concealing it under your so-called 'nobility' and class up-bringing. I have to say this for you humans… you make excellent fodder for the Master. Hehehehe…** ". He took from his coat pocket the knife from earlier, and when he touched the handle… the blade show red runes of sort that blazed with an unholy flame! Said flame went towards the cadaver of Lady Tremaine, where it seeped into her being… and red veins started to spread all over her body like a visible virus!

The soldier grin became wider and sicker with a perverse pleasure as he saw the body soon starting to change, twitching as a strange metamorphous started to occur. He stated, " **The process will be complete in just two days. Once this body has changed, it will serve to further my Master's purpose to bring strife and chaos to this realm! Hehehehehe… hahahahahahaha!** ".

The laughter echoed throughout the complex, the soldiers nearby shuddering from hearing such a sound while the horse outside reared up and neighed strongly to the inhuman laughter!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for now! It may be short, but it will serve as a stepping stone for a longer chapter in the future! That I promise to you all!

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for helping me with this! Again, I am writing a bit out of my comfort zone but I thanks to you, I will rise up to the challenge! Thank you for your Son Jesus Christ, and thank you for looking after my family & friends throughout the year. Please continue to be with me, please continue to guide me & make me stronger, closer to you as the days go by. I hope to rise up to the challenge in your name, Lord!

The plot thickens as Lt. Otes has a sinister plot that involves Lady Tremaine, and also he is bound & determined to see Cinderella die! But thankfully, the lovely lady is not alone as she has an ally and it will grow soon. Also, she displayed tremendous courage here that I hope all of you see. You do not need to be a Wonder Woman or super-being to be brave, but rather stay firm and true even when you are afraid deep inside.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you met Cinderella in her cell, what would your first action be?

After hearing from Étienne Firmin about Nihel, what would you suggest to both him and Cinderella?

If you could help Cinderella in getting out of the mess in a legal way, what would the first course of action be?

And finally… upon seeing what Nihel Otes did to Lady Tremaine, what would your thoughts be?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, leave long reviews… and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!)


End file.
